


Missing You

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: He kissed him and he kissed him and he kissed him.





	Missing You

Lukas wasn't a sappy person. He didn't write love notes and he didn't make playlists. He didn't set up super fancy dinners and post about Philip, telling everyone that he was the love of his life. But Lukas was a good boyfriend. They went on dates and gave each other gifts. They never needed all the sappy stuff to show each other how much the other cared.

Lukas wasn't a sappy person, but today he was. Philip left for some arts school up in the city about two weeks before the rest of the class graduated. Lukas knew they would end up being long distance but not this early. He hated that Philip had to leave but he wasn't going to keep Philip back from his dream school just because he wasn't ready to let go. 

Philip was so happy the day he got the acceptance letter that he ran to Lukas' house. Literally, he didn't bring his bike or anything, he ran and by the time he made it to Lukas' he was so out of breath he just shoved the letter into Lukas' chest. They wanted Philip to come early so he could be settled in and take some summer courses and get some easy credits. Within three days Philip was packed and gone.

They agreed to go long distance, but it was still hell for Lukas. He couldn't drive down the road and be at Philips house. He couldn't walk down the hall and kiss him or hold his hand. Ever since he left there had been this ache. He didn't tell Philip, he didn't want Philip to worry or feel bad, but eger since he left Lukas was miserable. He just missed his boyfriend.

After two weeks Lukas was getting used to the empty ache in his chest. He was used to not driving down the road and hiding in the barn and kissing. He was used to having one of his other friends film his videos, even though having someone else do it kind of felt like cheating. He would text Philip any chance he could but he knew Philip wouldn't answer. He tried to busy himself with practicing tricks in his backyard and doing more chores than needed. Anything to take his mind off of Philip, anything to make the ache go away.

The worse part of missing Philip was when Lukas went to his room. Everything reminded him of Philip. His clothes and sheets smelled like Philip. Most of the books he owned Philip had read. He had touched everything in Lukas' room. It was almost impossible to get to sleep without him anymore. They couldn't call each other and talk until they fell asleep anymore.

Lukas hated it. He was miserable and angry but he wouldn't say it. Philip was happy, this is what he wanted. In a few weeks Lukas would start training with a team and start traveling for competitions anyway. He just needed to last a few more weeks.

It was a Saturday morning when Lukas heard his dad bang on his door. All he did was groan and roll over. It was the weekend, why did he need to get up when he could just sit in bed and have a pity party? Bo banged on the door again and this time Lukas sat up.

"I got all my chores done! Just let me sleep." He groaned, flopping back into his pillows. 

"Downstairs. Now." 

Lukas shivered at the thought. What had his dad wanting to talk to him so early? What had he done? Lukas was scared to find out. He climbed out of bed and pulled his clothes on, running his fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath and leaving his room. He had to talk himself through walking down the stairs and then take a few deep breaths before rounding the corner. He couldn't take his dad screaming at him anymore, not without Philip.

"What do you need?" Lukas asked, looking down at the ground.

Bo shoved two cloth bags into his chest. "Take it over to Gabes. He wanted them back." 

Lukas nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Okay." He took the bags and walked towards the front door, pulling the keys off of a key hook next to the door. He stuffed the keys in his pocket and stepped outside.

He'll just drop the bags off, that'll be fine. It'll be okay. It's just going to his old house, he didn't even live there anymore. 

Lukas climbed into his dad's truck and slammed the door shut, starting it. He backed out of the driveway and drove down the road as slow as he could, like it would prevent the fact that he had to go over there. Helens car was gone by the time he pulled into the driveway and he was thankful. She only seemed to get meaner when Philip left, maybe it's because she missed him the same way Lukas did. He didn't care either way.

Lukas opened up the creaky door and climbed out, grabbing the two bags from the passenger seat. He held them tight in his hands as he made his way up the lawn. He took a deep breath as he stepped on to the porch. 

It was weird being there without Philip. Before Philip even moved there Lukas had only been there a handful of times. Those times felt meaningless and this one does too. Maybe it's because his soul knew Philip would come, too bad it didn't know he would leave.

Lukas knocked on the door three times, looking down at his hands, shifting his weight back and forth between each of his feet.

The door slowly opened and Lukas just raised his hands, holding the bags out for whoever opened the door. "Here." He mumbled.

"Wow. You aren't happy to see me?"

Lukas looked up, staring for a second. 

Philip was at the door, smiling as he leaned against the door frame. "Surprise." 

Lukas pulled open the screen door and wrapped his arms around Philip, stumbling inside. "You're here." 

Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas, nodding. "I am." He kissed his cheek. "I missed you too much." 

Lukas rolled his eyes, pressing Philip against the wall, not pulling away. "Missed you." 

He leaned back against the wall and ran his fingers through Lukas' hair. "You happy?"

"You know I am." Lukas muttered. "You just wanna hear me say it." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

Lukas shook his head, rubbing his nose against Philips. "Nah." 

"Good." Philip smiled down at his feet. "You haven't kissed me yet."

"It's because if I start kissing you I won't be able to stop." 

Philip smirked. "Who says you'd have to?"

"Well, I'm almost positive we can't just hold our breath forever an-"

"Baby." Philip laughed. "It was - nevermind. Just kiss me." He put one hand on the back of Lukas' head, guiding him down.

Their lips fit together perfectly and it was a feeling Lukas had missed. Lukas pushed Philip against the wall, slipping one hand underneath his shirt, sighing at the feeling of warmth that enveloped his hand. He missed this. Being close. Touching. He kissed Philip harder, their bodies pressing tight together. Their kiss was feverish and hot and full of many unspoken words.

Someone cleared their throat. "Boys?"

Lukas and Philip pulled away from each other as fast as they could. 

"Yeah?" Philip panted, his fingers clutching Lukas' shirt with a grip that told a thousand stories. Stories of fear and of want. Stories that only they knew. 

"Take it up to your room." Gabe stated. "And while you do that, I think I'm going to go grocery shopping." He nodded at the boys as he walked past them, picking up his keys off of the table and walking out if the house.

Once they heard the door click shut their mouths pressed together again. What started out as soft and tender turned into something heated. Philip tugged on Lukas' hair, pulling him as close as he could.

"We should get upstairs." He breathed, kissing Lukas again.

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, we should." Lukas wasn't going to tell him that he didnt think he could pull away. Instead he waited for Philip to go.

Philip took his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. Philip walked up them quickly while Lukas stumbled behind him, tripping and grabbing onto the wall to keep his balance. Philip made it to his room first, shoving the door open so hard you would think he had broken the lock. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground, keeping his eyes on the doorway.

Lukas stepped in next, freezing. 

Philip was so beautiful. Creamy skin stretching for miles across fragile bones. His hair dancing across his forehead and his pink lips forming a smirk.

"What are you waiting for?"

Lukas didn't know. So he ran to Philip and he kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. He was dizzy but he didn't care. Only one thing mattered.

Philip.


End file.
